


Главное

by Aucella



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я думала, выкладывать ли это сюда, а потом решила - а почему бы и нет? Текст давнишний, писался летом 2013 года, на ФБ-2013.<br/>В общем, родился он из размышлений о том, что будет делать Эдвард, потерявший способности алхимика, и найдет ли он себе приключений? Оказалось, что найдет и ещё как.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главное

Железнодорожная касса в Вест-сити была закрыта уже часа два. Пассажиры, ждущие на вокзале пересадки, нетерпеливо ходили вокруг, пытаясь заглянуть за жалюзи. Зал ожидания был переполнен. Те, кому не хватило места, приспосабливали под сиденья свои чемоданы, обмахивались газетами, утирали лбы платками. Лето, жара. Когда шторка, закрывавшая окошечко кассы, поползла вверх, к ней бросились сразу со всех сторон.  
Молодой человек в коричневом плаще, дождавшись своей очереди, протянул кассиру билет, чтобы проставить номер вагона. Билет вернулся назад практически мгновенно.  
– Да, вы что, издеваетесь?! – лысоватый пухленький кассир даже высунулся из окна. – Поезд в Централ отменили, плотину сорвало, пути размыло! Сколько можно, а? Вон, объявление висит, нет, каждый третий со своим билетом лезет!  
– Так что же делать-то? – пожилой господин с корзиной, стоявший за коричневым плащом, обеспокоенно махнул таким же бланком. – Куда нам? Может, на перекладных?  
– Нету перекладных в ту сторону, не-ту! – кассир уже окончательно терял терпение. – Ждите, вот пути починят и поедете! Гостиниц полно! А не хотите ждать – езжайте на гужевом транспорте!   
На этой скандальной ноте он хотел захлопнуть окошечко, но очередь зашумела, из нее начали вываливаться недовольные пассажиры, едущие в Централ, а к кассе стали прорываться те, кому нужны были другие направления.  
Молодой человек в коричневом плаще закинул чемодан на плечо и отправился на привокзальную площадь в поисках места для ночевки. Судя по всему, пути починят не скоро, а толкаться среди нервничающих пассажиров ещё по меньшей мере сутки ему не хотелось. Гостиниц, действительно, в городе хватало. Однако более-менее приличных было только две, и цены там были рассчитаны на весьма и весьма солидных постояльцев. Пришлось пройти еще несколько кварталов, прежде чем он нашел подходящий пансион, небольшой, недорогой и чистый. На бланке, выданном портье, он написал: «Эдвард Элрик, путешествует в образовательных целях, время пребывания – до отправки поезда в Централ»  
В комнате Эдвард умылся, открыл чемодан, достал из него стопку тетрадей, выбрал одну, засунул в карман плаща и спустился к стойке регистрации.  
– Скажите, – обратился он к портье, – я слышал, в Вест-сити есть неплохая библиотека, как мне туда попасть?  
– Это вам в старый город, – портье понимающе кивнул. – Если пути размыло, то это надолго. Хоть книжки почитаете, а то развлечений у нас тут сейчас маловато, не сезон, вот если бы вы зимой или осенью приехали…  
Под рассказы о зимних развлечениях портье начертил на обороте смятого бланка схему старого города, и Эдвард Элрик отправился пополнять свое образование.

В библиотеке народу было немного: несколько посетителей читали газеты, и на входе две дамы, пришедшие за любовными романами и журналами мод, перемывали знакомым косточки. Эдвард перебрал картотеку, отметив пару книг по алхимии: к его разочарованию, большинство названий уже было ему хорошо знакомо.  
– Молодой человек, а у вас есть разрешение на доступ к спецфондам? – библиотекарь строго взглянул на него поверх очков. – Алхимия – это не те знания, которые следует предоставлять кому попало!  
– Боюсь, что нету, – Эд постарался широко и обаятельно ему улыбнуться, но улыбка не подействовала, и библиотекарь, нахмурившись, потянулся к колокольчику, чтобы вызвать охрану.  
– У меня есть разрешение, мистер Свон! – кто-то сзади хлопнул Эдварда по плечу. – А это мой друг, он раньше меня пришел!  
Эд обернулся. За ним стоял высокий темноволосый парень в очках, с не менее широкой и обаятельной улыбкой глядящий на библиотекаря. Чем-то он напоминал подполковника… генерал-майора Хьюза, и от этого было немного грустно.  
– Двигай туда, – парень махнул полученным томом в сторону столика у окна.  
Они сели рядом, и самозваный друг положил книгу перед Эдвардом.  
– Меня зовут Герберт Уолш. Старикан, – кивок в сторону библиотекаря, – всегда трясся над книгами, а после попытки переворота его еще и припугнули так, что бдит он как следует. Иногда лишнего. А зачем тебе «Преобразующая сила»? Алхимик?  
– Нет, – Эду все еще с большим трудом давался такой ответ, – но теорией я интересуюсь.  
– А, – кажется, Герберт был немного разочарован, – мы с друзьями выступаем за открытые исследования и свободу информации, знаешь такое движение?  
Следующие полчаса Герберт излагал в подробностях концепцию Движения Открытых Исследований. По их версии, все табу в алхимии и других науках должны быть сняты, информация по секретным армейским проектам – опубликована в научных изданиях, а книги по алхимии – выдаваться без специальных разрешений.  
– Ну, что скажешь? – закончив речь, он с надеждой уставился на собеседника, или, точнее, слушателя.  
– Знаешь, – Эд почесал в затылке, – все это здорово, конечно, и в этом есть рациональное зерно, но бывают темы, которые правда лучше не трогать. До добра они не доведут. Я, в общем, на своей шкуре убедился, так что…  
– Тогда не трогай, – Герберт встал, забрал книгу, которую Эдварду так и не удалось открыть, и пошел к столу библиотекаря, всей спиной выражая презрение.  
Эд пожал плечами. Не повезло, что поделаешь. А «Преобразующую силу» Хольцхаймера можно найти и в столице. Может быть, в Центральной библиотеке его еще помнят и пустят в спецотдел по старой памяти. Только чем теперь заняться до окончания ремонта путей?  
Побродив по улочкам старой части Вест-сити, Эд вышел к скромному кафе, из которого необыкновенно вкусно пахло жареным мясом. Подходило время ужина, и, хотя теперь аппетит у Эдварда здорово поуменьшился, от приличного размера отбивной с картошкой он не отказался бы. Он заказал грудинку, гарнир из картофеля и салат, а ещё кружку пива. Все-таки в том, что он вырос и повзрослел, были свои преимущества: теперь никто из персонала не стал ему читать нотации насчет вреда алкоголя.  
Дожидаясь заказа и раздумывая, хочет ли он на десерт мороженое или вишневый пирог, Эд вдруг услышал уже знакомый голос. Через несколько столиков от него, в небольшой нише, сидел Герберт Уолш с еще одним парнем и разглагольствовал. Сначала Элрику показалось, что давешний знакомый агитирует следующего несчастного вступить в Движение Открытых Исследований, но слова «гомункул» и «человеческое преобразование» заставили его насторожиться.  
– Так вот, понимаешь, эти армейские исследования как-то были связаны с созданием гомункулов, поэтому их так и скрывают. А представь себе, сколько пользы можно было бы из них извлечь! Весь тяжелый труд, все обслуживание и заботу о пище можно было бы переложить на искусственно созданных существ, освободив человеческий разум! Но правительству выгодно держать народ в рабстве и невыгодно иметь дело с образованными людьми. Мне об этом верный человек сказал по секрету, а если бы все об этом знали! Точно говорю, нынешний главнокомандующий и недели бы на посту не продержался.  
– Герберт, все-таки ты фантазер. Кто будет рассказывать вчерашнему выпускнику-алхимику государственные секреты, скажи?  
– Сам ты фантазер! Вот погоди, ты с ним познакомишься. Он во время переворота служил в столице и сам видел гомункулов, совершенных солдат и всё такое. И если мы будем отстаивать концепцию Открытых Исследований, рано или поздно, при помощи той информации, которую он нам предоставит, мы произведем переворот в науке!  
Собеседник Герберта, русоволосый, коренастый паренек скептически хмыкнул:  
– Пока я не увижу данные, ни о каком перевороте и не заикайся.  
Эдварду принесли заказ, но еда его уже не привлекала, а мысли не давали покоя: кто же это мог быть, видевший гомункулов и знающий об армейских лабораториях под зданием генштаба? Кто? Верхушку армии вычистили тщательно, полковник Мустанг постарался. Кстати, теперь он генерал, точно. Кто же это мог быть? Может, офицер из среднего звена? Какая-нибудь мелкая сошка?  
Адреналин и охотничий азарт. Поначалу Эдвард терпеливо отпиливал по кусочку от мяса на своей тарелке в ожидании таинственного незнакомца, как и Герберт со своим приятелем. А если этого типа можно будет узнать в лицо? Ничего не происходило. Ничего. Ни-че-го!  
У двери звякнул колокольчик. Неприметный человек в сером костюме и низко надвинутой шляпе прошел к стойке бара, оставил заказ и направился вглубь зала. Через некоторое время Герберт подошел к нему, а за ним поднялся и коренастый паренек. С места Эда ничего не было слышно, видно плохо, а пересаживаться – привлекать к себе внимание. На тарелке ничего не осталось. Время, которое можно будет просидеть в кафе, не привлекая подозрений, таяло на глазах.  
– Еще что-нибудь, сударь? – официантка с блокнотом подошла к нему.  
– Кофе! И вот это пирожное, пожалуйста, – Эд ткнул пальцем в первую попавшуюся строчку в меню.  
– Кончились. Выберите другое.  
– Принесите что-нибудь на ваш вкус.  
– Сударь, я-то принесу, а вы скандал закатите, что не угодила.   
Ах, чтоб тебя! Человек в шляпе поднял голову, услышав голоса. Он встал, подошел к столику Эда и, не спрашивая разрешения, уселся на свободный стул.  
– Господин Эдвард Элрик, бывший государственный алхимик, если не ошибаюсь?  
– Да. А вас я что-то не припоминаю.  
– Конечно, не припоминаете. Вам некогда было рассматривать тех, кто стоит в оцеплении, не так ли? – собеседник Эда махнул рукой официантке, и она, не говоря ни слова, ушла за стойку.  
– Какими судьбами в нашем городе?  
– Жду поезда в Централ, – Эд пожал плечами. – Тут уже все знают, что пути размыло.  
Герберт и его приятель, которые во время этого разговора тоже подошли к ним, изумленно глазели на Эда как малолетки, пихая друг друга локтями.  
– На вашем месте, господин Элрик, я бы был осторожнее в путешествиях, – человек в шляпе, усмехаясь, взглянул Эду в лицо. – Теперь при вас нет железного брата, армия за вами не следит, а сами по себе, без алхимии, вы немного стоите.  
Эд попытался подняться, но не смог. Лоза, которой была оплетена вся мебель в кафе, вдруг ожила и опутала ему руки и ноги. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что крепыш положил ладони на спинку его стула и довольно улыбается. На руках у него были перчатки с кругом преобразования. Ну что ж, старый добрый прием.  
– Это угроза? – Эд приподнял бровь.  
– Что вы, господин Элрик, мы никому не угрожаем. Мы предупреждаем, понял? Не лезь куда не следует.  
С этими словами серый тип в шляпе поднялся со стула. Крепыш, усмехаясь, убрал руки, и лоза освободила его, расползлась, упав под стул. Они ушли, оставив Эда сидеть на месте. Официантка, поджав губы, принесла счет.  
– Так много?!  
– Сударь, вы мебель попортили, – равнодушно обронила она.  
– Это не я!  
– А кто же? Вы тут сидели. Платите, а не то полицию позову.

Выйдя из кафе, Эд задумался. В городе явно что-то было нечисто. Студенты из Движения Открытых Исследований – это одно, а вот то, что ими руководит кто-то из армии – совсем другое. Что еще хуже, его, Эдварда Элрика, знают в лицо, а еще знают, что он отказался от алхимии, на испуг их не возьмешь. Что делать? Пройдя пару сотен метров, Эдвард пришел к неизбежному выводу, что один он здесь бессилен и надо кого-то звать на помощь. Это бесило. Это очень бесило, до слез. В таких ситуациях Эд чувствовал себя беспомощным и слабым: он не мог помочь, он не мог ничего исправить и он не мог всё оставить так, как есть. Казалось, он уже привык к потере силы и жил, как обычный человек, а вот поди ж ты…  
На глаза попалось почтовое отделение. Эд сунул руку в карман, пересчитал мелочь. На две телеграммы хватит. Он толкнул дверь и вошел. Первая телеграмма была адресована в Ризенбург: «Альфонс, задерживаюсь Вест-сити. Много интересного нашей теме. Встретимся тут». Вторая была отправлена в Централ: «Миссис Хьюз, купил яблок, поезда не ходят, застрял Вест-Сити. Есть подарок Элисии».  
Дойдя до своего пансиона, Эдвард остановился и огляделся по сторонам. Возможно, ему показалось, что за углом мелькнула какая-то тень? Нет? Вечер он провел в своей комнате, что-то черкая в одной из тетрадей.  
Наутро Эд отправился на вокзал, постоял в толпе около объявления про пути. К кассе подходить не стал, ее осаждала толпа пассажиров, прибывших сегодня и, в отличие от вчерашних, сильнее возмущенных задержкой и лишними расходами. Он побродил по рынку, поглазел на здание ратуши. В многочисленные магазинчики с сувенирами заходить не стал: денег было в обрез. Если он задержится здесь еще немного, наличных может и не хватить до дома. Наконец он вышел к городскому парку, устроился на скамейке под раскидистой липой и вытащил из кармана сверток с пирожками, купленными на рынке у разносчика.  
– Привет, – на скамейку с обеих сторон опустились двое. Крепыш из кафе и еще один парень, тоже по виду студент. Поднапрягшись, Эдвард вспомнил, что тот мелькал поблизости от него на вокзале и рынке.  
– Чего надо?  
– Ты извини за стул, – усмехнулся крепенький, – не хотел тебя нагреть. Но тереться тут тебе не следует. Вали в свой Централ.  
– Поезда не ходят, – Эд лениво пожал плечами. – Да и тайны у вас… Движение Открытых Исследований! Можно подумать, террористическая организация или военный заговор!  
В голове что-то взорвалось и вспыхнуло яркими искрами. Сверток в падении раскрылся, и пирожки полетели прямо на песок под скамейку. Дальше была темнота и тишина, сменившаяся темнотой и головной болью. Когда Эд открыл глаза, он обнаружил себя лежащим на матрасе в каком-то подвале. Ноги и руки были связаны. Где-то поодаль слышались голоса.  
– Принес?  
– Ага, еле выцарапали. Хозяин пансиона меня и на порог пускать не хотел. Пока я с ним препирался, Дин в окно залез.  
– Давай сюда.  
Голоса замолкли на какое-то время.  
– Ничего не понять. Шифр какой-то.  
– Нет, тут заметки о неклассической алхимии, которую используют в Крете. Ничего такого.  
– А у меня есть чего! Смотри сюда.  
Они стащили тетради, подумал Эд. Хорошо, что я писал сокращенно, и почерк у меня – как курица лапой. Там, конечно, ничего такого и в самом деле нет, но с этих деятелей станется принять мои записки за тайные военные планы. Да и некоторые выводы обидно разбазаривать за здорово живешь.  
– Фергюс, ты идиот, – Эдвард наконец-то вспомнил, кому принадлежит этот голос: Герберт Уолш. – Ну скажи, как теперь с ним разговаривать? Зачем ты ему по голове дал?  
– По голове его Дин отоварил. И правильно сделал. Еще немного, и он побежал бы в полицию. У этого Элрика могут быть связи, хотя сам он теперь – ноль без палочки. Еще доложит, и вся затея пойдет прахом.  
– Дин мне не нравится.  
– А по мне – нормальный пацан.  
– Знаешь, я сомневаюсь, что Движению Открытых Исследований сильно помогут люди, которые отоваривают других по голове.  
– Тогда тебе незачем было связываться с капитаном. Между прочим, он дельный человек, в кои-то веки. Не просто трещит, а видит главное и знает, что делать. Этим он мне и понравился. Если идти за ним, можно пробиться наверх.  
– Я думал, что тебя интересует наука.  
– Наука – это средство, а моя цель – добиться в жизни всего по максимуму.  
– Ты думаешь, что капитан тоже просто хочет пробиться наверх?   
– Не знаю, но пока мне с ним по пути.  
Голоса затихли. Видимо, Герберт и Фергюс изучали тетради. Эд попробовал подняться, но голова еще кружилась, и он со стоном опустился обратно на матрас.  
– Проверь, как там?  
– Тебе надо – ты и проверяй. Заботливый ты наш.  
Из-за кирпичной стены в проеме показался свет – кто-то шел к Эдварду с лампой. Эд прикрыл глаза от яркого луча связанными руками. Рядом с матрасом на корточки опустился Герберт Уолш.  
– Эээ, здравствуй.  
Эд хмыкнул.  
– Понимаешь, ты сам виноват.  
Эд хмыкнул еще раз.  
– А можешь сказать, зачем тебе алхимические традиции Креты? Ты же теперь, ну…   
Герберт, видимо, стеснялся это произнести. Да, это кошмар любого алхимика – утратить силу, потерять могущество, которое будто часть тебя, как рука или нога. «С его точки зрения я не просто калека, – мысли Эда побежали быстрее, вспугнутые внутренней болью. – Я идиот, который зачем-то променял самое дорогое на ерунду».  
– Выступаешь за свободу исследований? Тогда подумай сам, – а вот нахальство осталось при Эдварде, никуда не делось.  
– Открытые исследования – это когда люди добровольно делятся информацией со всеми, я же тебе объяснял.  
– Брось его, – Фергюс стоял в темноте, за кругом света от лампы, – там пришли, только тебя ждем.  
Уолш ушел, и некоторое время Эд лежал на матрасе в одиночестве, затем, хоть и с трудом, приподнялся, сел и принялся проверять веревки на прочность. Увы, похитители постарались на совесть: развязать или растянуть их не получилось. Плащ с него сняли, карманы штанов вывернули. Поблизости от матраса не было никаких острых углов или кромок.   
Осмотреть подвал полностью он не успел: в проеме снова показался свет лампы. Гебрберт, Фергюс-крепыш, третий парень, который был в парке – Дин? – и тот мужчина, который его опознал в кафе, главный, значит. Эдвард подтянул колени и стал ждать. Сейчас они сами все расскажут. Парни встали поодаль, а тот тип подошел поближе.  
– Ну что же, Эдвард Элрик. Догадываешься, что нам нужно?  
– Человеческое преобразование? Валяйте, пробуйте, – Эд пожал плечами. – Про то, что табу не зря существует, как я понял, вам рассказывать бесполезно.  
– Не прикидывайся дурачком, – почти ласково произнес мужчина. – Нам нужны сведения о гомункулах. Твой отец был в этом замешан, и твой брат, и ты сам. Ван Хоэнхайм сам был причастен к их созданию, у него наверняка остались какие-то записи. Где они?  
Эд пожал плечами. Их дом сгорел давным-давно вместе с книгами и бумагами отца. А перед смертью Ван Хоэнхайм позаботился о том, чтобы то, что было при нем – если было – не нашли. В записях, которые лежали в чемоданчике на кладбище рядом с его телом, не было ничего ценного с этой точки зрения. Но разве это объяснишь людям, одержимым идеей?  
– Упираешься. Ну что ж, – этот тип вынул из кармана бумагу, – у меня кое-что есть. Ризенбург, мисс Уинри Рокбелл, так? Поищем там.  
Эд рванулся к нему, но парень, которого он определил как Дина, видимо боевик в этой группе, оказался быстрее. Один удар пришелся в автопротез, а вот бок теперь болел сильно.  
– Не дергайся. Спасибо, кстати, за то, что вызвал сюда своего братца. Без своих способностей ты никто, но в заложники годишься. Альфонс Элрик – хорошая добыча.  
Заговорщики ушли. Напоследок Дин еще несколько раз прицельно пнул связанного Эдварда. «Ну, погоди, – стиснув зубы, про себя повторял Эд, – увидишь, какая Ал добыча. Только со спины и связанных бить и можешь. Эх, руки бы освободить, ты б от меня не ушел, поганец». Боль постепенно утихла. Но вместе с ней ушла и уверенность. Он подставил Уинри. Он сам вытащил сюда Ала. Альфонса им, конечно, просто так не взять, но теперь у них есть заложник. Он самонадеянно решил, что вычислит главаря шайки, а вместо этого главарь опознал его. Ну что за дурак! Хотя одну вещь он все-таки сделал правильно, время работает против него.  
Эд вытянулся на матрасе и, лежа на спине и уставившись в темноту подвала, принялся соображать. Тот тип сказал, что стоял в оцеплении. Значит, четыре года назад, во время событий в столице он был рядовым? Нет, скорее, лейтенантом в столичном гарнизоне, раз до него доходили слухи об идеальных солдатах-гомункулах и он сообразил, какие чудовища пытаются вырваться из подвалов генштаба. Фергюс назвал его капитаном. Интересно, это его теперешнее звание? Высший и средний армейский эшелоны трясли основательно, а вот лейтенант мог и проскочить, да еще и получить повышение – после того, как сдал своего начальника, например.   
Только потом его все равно загнали на окраину. Однако он не растерялся и решил накопить сил здесь. Заморочил головы студентам тем, что призывал снять все запреты с алхимических исследований. Вот Герберт, тот явный идеалист, даже морщился, когда Дин разошелся.   
Главарь узнал про телеграмму Алу, откуда? Просто следили? Есть связи на почте? Или в полиции? Плохо, очень плохо. Возможно, вторую телеграмму он тоже видел. Еще решит, что Грейсия Хьюз и Элисия тоже сгодятся в заложники. Хотя до Централа ему сейчас не добраться. Как скоро восстановят пути?   
Эд попытался медитировать: вдох, выдох, всё, как говорила Изуми. Только от воспоминаний об учителе стало еще хуже. Какой он всё-таки идиот!

У ограды звякнул колокольчик. Тут же послышался лай и стук металлического протеза о дерево веранды. Пес был уже старенький и ходил с трудом, но все равно любил приветствовать знакомых и пугать незваных гостей. Уинри подняла голову от работы и выглянула в окно: почтальон пришел. Она отложила в сторону отвертку, но из-за сарая вышел Альфонс и вслед за заливающимся псом подошел к калитке и забрал почту. Неделю назад Ал вернулся домой, и теперь они все вместе дожидались приезда Эда.  
За обедом он смущенно показал ей и бабушке две телеграммы. Первая была от Эдварда. Бабушка только взглянула и сразу же заявила, что Эд нашел-таки очередных приключений на свою голову. Вторая была от Грейсии Хьюз: она просила Ала обязательно зайти к ней, когда он будет проездом в Централе. Уинри нахмурилась: складывалось впечатление, что миссис Хьюз знала о том, что Ал непременно поедет в Вест-сити к Эду.  
– Я с тобой! – заявила Уинри Алу, когда тот выходил из дома, чтобы успеть к вечернему поезду.  
– Уинри, а как же твой заказ? А бабушка? Ей что-то в последнее время нездоровится, но она просила тебе не говорить…  
– Врать, Альфонс, ты так и не научился, хоть и в Син прожил два года.  
– Ну ладно, не научился, – легко признал Ал, – только все равно лучше, чтобы тут кто-нибудь был. И делал вид, что я жду Эда или ненадолго в гости ушел, понимаешь?  
– Бабушка всё-таки вас с братцем знает как облупленных. Опять приключения, Эд протез сломает, и все будете в синяках.  
– Извини, Уинри! – мимо проезжала машина молочника, и Ал замахал ему, чтобы подбросил до станции. Было проще сбежать, чем объяснять подробности.

В Централе Ал пошел вовсе не в гости к миссис Хьюз, жившей теперь в пригороде, а в квартал, где по давней традиции селились военные. Неприметная квартирка, одна из тысячи, звонок. Дверь ему открыла женщина с распущенными светло-золотистыми волосами и глубокими карими глазами, в белой рубашке и скромной коричневой юбке. Майор Хоукай.  
– Здравствуй, Альфонс! Повзрослел, тебя и не узнать, – тепло улыбнулась она ему. – Проходи, ты вовремя.  
Квартира производила впечатление казенной. Она была полностью обставлена необходимой мебелью, но мелочей вроде безделушек, забытых бумаг, одежды и прочего жилого беспорядка там не было. Шторы задернуты. На мебели и на полу – довольно толстый слой пыли.   
В гостиной, вокруг низенького столика на потертом диване и паре кресел расположились несколько человек, старые знакомые: Джин Хавок, Брэда, Фьюри. Все в гражданском. Ал оглянулся в поисках Роя Мустанга, но его не было.   
– Генерал на совещании, – угадала его мысли Риза, – лучше не привлекать внимания к этой квартире.  
– Что случилось?  
– Пока точно не знаем, но, похоже, Эд влип во что-то серьезное, – ответил ему Фьюри.  
– Бабуля была права! – простонал Альфонс, падая на диван.   
Внутри дивана что-то хрустнуло, а Джин, сидевший рядом, осторожно подвинулся.  
– Аккуратнее, новую мебель сюда штаб не купит, – предупредила всех Риза.  
– В общем, так, – Брэда, до того изучавший какие-то бумаги, взглянул Алу в лицо, – в Вест-сити происходит что-то неладное. Полагаю, что твой брат наткнулся на это неладное случайно и послал условный сигнал. Кто-то начал интересоваться гомункулами.  
– Почему гомункулами?  
– Он написал, что купил яблок, – Брэда протянул телеграмму. – Яблоки – гомункулы, слива – философский камень, груша – человеческое преобразование, вишня – военные исследования, разработка оружия. Код мы придумали уже после твоего отъезда в Син.  
– Хорошо, интересуются, но почему вы решили, что это серьезно?  
– После того, как мы получили телеграмму, связь оборвалась, – пояснила Риза. – Если опасности нет, он должен отправить вторую на следующий день. Я позвонила своему агенту в Вест-сити: из гостиницы Эдвард пропал на следующий день после приезда и больше не появлялся. Зато кто-то покопался в его вещах. Записи, которые он возил с собой, исчезли.  
– Когда мы едем? – Альфонс уже поднимался с дивана.   
– Поезд отходит, – Риза взглянула на часы, – в восемь. Пути восстановлены. Но думаю, что тебе лучше там не светиться.  
– Он звал меня, – Ал в свою очередь протянул мятый бланк телеграммы. – Те, кто его схватил, возможно, знают, что я должен приехать, и, если меня не будет, заподозрят неладное!  
Брэда и Риза переглянулись. Фьюри поправил очки. Ал умоляюще смотрел на всех по очереди. Он старательно отгонял от себя мысль о том, что случилось что-то похуже похищения.  
– Ладно, ты поедешь открыто. Поселишься в гостинице «Герб Запада», там жил Эд. Спросишь о брате, скажешь, что выехал ему навстречу. Подумай, куда он мог отправиться в городе. Мы идем за тобой. Ты нас не знаешь, к нам не подходишь. Условный знак для экстренной помощи – надеваешь вот эти очки.  
Риза протянула ему пару очков с темными стеклами. Инструкции она давала четко, без лишних слов, и от этого делового тона Альфонсу стало поспокойнее. Команда Мустанга не списала Эда со счетов – значит, живем. 

К ночи заговорщики решили разойтись по домам, оставив Эда на попечение Герберта. Из обрывков фраз Эд понял, что Дин, как и капитан, служит в местном гарнизоне, и должен ночевать в казарме, а Фергюс пойдет на какой-то праздник, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.   
Перед тем, как уйти, капитан велел вывести пленника в туалет и дать ему воды. Эдвард думал, что ему удастся хоть что-то узнать о том, где его держат, но надежды не оправдались: как только он встал, на голову накинули мешок, а уж потом распустили веревку на щиколотках, приставив к спине ствол. Эд решил не дергаться: бежать, не узнав ничего существенного, не имело смысла.  
– К нему не подходи, – Дин давал последние инструкции, – будет в туалет проситься – не води, не справишься. Пусть под себя ходит.  
У Дина была гадкая ухмылка. Любит издеваться над тем, кто ответить не может, это Эд понял уже давно.   
– Герберт, – а вот капитан был намного умней своего помощника, – я уважаю твою позицию по поводу свободы информации и прочего, но не нужно общаться с пленным, слышишь? Ты не сможешь потом принять верное решение.  
Несколько часов после их ухода Уолш действительно молчал, но потом не выдержал. Ночью в подвале стало еще тише, даже слабый гул улицы, еле доносившийся до них, заглох, и в темноте отчетливо стали слышны чьи-то шорохи. Крысы, подумал он.  
– Скажи, а это тяжело? – Герберт задал давно мучивший его вопрос.  
– Что «это»?  
– Жить без силы.  
– Не тяжелей, чем остальным.  
– Говорят, ты сделал это добровольно, чтобы спасти брата?  
– Да.  
– И всё равно, я тебя не понимаю. Ни исследований, ни экспериментов, просто стоять в стороне, пока другие идут вперед… Нет, я бы так не смог.  
– Сила алхимика – это не главное. Заняться можно чем угодно и без алхимии. Думать-то и анализировать я не разучился. И это был правда равноценный обмен, без дураков.   
– А я хотел бы обойти этот принцип, – задумчиво сказал Герберт. – Прогресс нельзя остановить. И алхимия должна развиваться вместе с остальной наукой. Но если в нашем государстве у власти по-прежнему будут военные, ничего не выйдет. Они все сгребут под себя.  
– Но ты подчиняешься военному.  
– Нет, это совсем другое. Он не такой. Он как раз хочет, чтобы наука на Западе опередила ученых в Централе. И я ему не подчиняюсь. Я с ним сотрудничаю.  
– Ага. Верю-верю.  
– Я не шучу.  
Герберт замолчал, кажется, он всерьез обиделся. Эд отвернулся лицом к стене и не заметил, как провалился в тяжелый, болезненный сон.

Ал стоял посреди небольшой улочки в старом городе и оглядывался вокруг. В нагрудном кармане его рубашки торчали темные очки, пару раз вылетевшие оттуда и пойманные у самой земли.  
Ночью в поезде до Вест-сити вместо сна он еще раз перебирал бумаги, которые ему удалось выпросить у Брэды. Список тех, кто был причастен к производству идеальных солдат. Список военных, участвовавших в сражении с гомункулами. Список тех, кто был осужден или уволен из армии в результате чистки с краткими справками, за что именно. Список назначений и переводов в гарнизон Вест-сити за несколько лет. Первый перечень был уже почти полностью исчеркан Брэдой: кто-то погиб, кто-то давно сидел в тюрьме, кто-то работал под наблюдением армии и в Вест-сити оказаться не мог. Второй, толстая пачка листов, был слишком обширным. Вчера они решили, что самыми перспективными будут третий и четвертый. К утру от имен рябило в глазах, но кое-что удалось выловить: в западный округ два года назад из столицы с повышением был переведен капитан Генри Армстид. Известно про него было мало, но сначала один, а потом и второй его начальник был арестован по подозрению в причастности к заговору гомункулов. Казенные обороты речи в бумагах не давали понять, что же там произошло на самом деле, но майор Фримен нашелся в третьем списке, а капитан Уорнер был восстановлен на службе с извинениями и денежной компенсацией. Всё остальное надо было узнавать на месте.  
Путь Эдварда удалось проследить из пансиона до библиотеки благодаря портье, но дальше розыски зашли в тупик. Старый библиотекарь наотрез отказался разговаривать с Альфонсом, но тот успел заметить название одной из книг, лежащих на стойке – «Преобразующая сила» – и потихоньку стянуть формуляр. Эд не смог бы пройти мимо нее. Однако последним читателем, бравшим этот том, оказался некий Герберт Уолш, месяц назад закончивший местный университет по специальности «теория алхимии» и собиравшийся поступать в аспирантуру. Как сообщил Алу Фьюри, будто бы случайно поднявший оброненные Алом злополучные очки, Герберта Уолша в общежитии университета не видели несколько дней, а домой, к родным, он не приезжал. И где теперь его искать? Он мог оказаться похитителем, а мог просто остаться у девушки, загулять с друзьями, мало ли…  
– Вам помочь? – Алу улыбнулся молодой человек, чем-то отдаленно напомнивший Маэса Хьюза. Может быть, дело было в очках, темных волосах или улыбке, но Алу хотелось ему доверять.  
– Ищете что-то?  
– Не знаю… Может, подскажете, где тут можно пообедать? – Ал улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
– Не вопрос! – парень протянул руку. – Герберт Уолш.  
– Не может быть! – выдохнул Ал. – Я искал именно вас! Может быть, вы видели моего брата, Эдварда?  
– Видел, видел, – что-то уперлось Алу в спину. – Не дергайся.   
– Что с ним?  
– Не переживай, жив твой брат, хотя не скажу, что цел, – второй парень, незаметно вынырнувший из переулка, подтолкнул Ала вперед.   
Кажется, у него был пистолет. Альфонс оглянулся по сторонам. Никого из команды Мустанга видно не было. Относительную опасность представлял только тот, что был сзади, и даже один Ал бы справился, но что будет с Эдом?  
– Шагай.  
– Что вам нужно?  
– Потом узнаешь. Руки опусти.   
Тот, кто стоял сзади, ударил Ала по локтю. Очки вылетели из пальцев прямо на мостовую. 

Подвал был темным, но сухим. После нескольких поворотов они вышли на свет. На матрасе в углу закутка сидел Эд со связанными руками. Под глазом у него был роскошный синий фонарь. Рядом на стуле – мужчина с настолько невыразительным лицом, что взгляд скользил по нему, не задерживаясь. Однако в этой компании он явно был главным. У него-то точно был пистолет: при появлении сообщников главарь повел им, указывая, куда ставить пленного. Ал невзначай оглянулся. В подвале прятать оружие перестал и студент. Еще один – по виду ровесник тех парней, что взяли Ала, – баюкал сломанную руку на перевязи.  
– Что случилось? – обеспокоенно задал вопрос Уолш.  
– Сбежать пытался из туалета, гад, – парень со сломанной рукой ненавидяще уставился на Эдварда.  
– Ал! – торжествующая ухмылка, показавшаяся на лице Эда, быстро пропала.  
– Братец!  
– А ну, заткнулись оба! – рявкнул поломанный.  
– Дин, прекрати, – бросил главный. – А вот и Альфонс Элрик. Перейду сразу к делу, если позволите. Нам нужны бумаги вашего отца, сведения о создании гомункулов, алхимические формулы – все, что вы сможете вспомнить, Альфонс. Рабочие формулы, схемы кругов – без фальшивок. Тогда, может быть, мы отпустим вашего брата, и не будем трогать ни вас, ни мисс Рокбелл. Нет – пеняйте на себя, среди нас тоже есть алхимики.  
– Зачем это вам? – не удержался Ал.  
– Какая разница, мистер Элрик? Допустим, я хочу получить бессмертных солдат, этого достаточно?  
– У бессмертных солдат не будет ни души, ни разума – только голод и ненависть, капитан Армстид.  
Эд поморщился. Ал так и не научился блефовать как следует. Значит, подготовительную работу команда Мустанга проделала. Придется начинать действовать досрочно, пока главарь не заметил оговорки. Хорошо, что ноги Дин ему связать уже не смог.   
– Зачем солдатам такие бесполезные вещи, как душа и разум? – усмехнулся капитан. – А вот ненависть – это хорошо. Это пригодится.  
– Вы же видели их сами, – Эд вставил реплику из своего угла, – они не будут слушаться ни вас, ни кого-либо другого, просто сметут всё живое.  
– А вот ты неглупый малый, – одобрил Армстид, – пусть сметут хоть весь центр. А пока главнокомандующий Грумман или его преемник с ними разберётся, здесь, на Западе, уже будет самостоятельное государство. Аместрис осталось недолго, нам выгоднее сотрудничать с Кретой.  
– Крета вас проглотит и не поперхнется.  
– Мы будем балансировать между Аместрис и Кретой, – Герберт поправил очки, съехавшие вниз, и этот жест сделал его снова так похожим на Маэса Хьюза. – Для этого нам и нужна наука. Открытые исследования создадут здесь небывалый потенциал, мы будем жить за счет продажи технологий и развития алхимии.  
Эд расхохотался:  
– Ты что, серьезно в это веришь? Твой капитан просто хочет власти!  
– Власть – полезная вещь, – капитан Армстид даже несколько одобрительно кивнул Эду, – в особенности тогда, когда нужно быстро принять решение и помочь своей стране. Ну что, я жду вашего ответа, мистер Элрик.  
Он внимательно посмотрел на Альфонса:  
– Возможно, вы поймете, что здесь скоро откроются блестящие возможности как для ученого, так и для политика. Нам нужны люди, особенно с такими способностями как у вас. Даже вашему брату найдется место. Решайте.  
– Нет, – Альфонс отрицательно покачал головой, – мне не по пути с теми, кто хочет уничтожить одних людей, чтобы хорошо жилось другим.  
– Жаль. Ну что ж, это ваш выбор. Фергюс, старший Элрик нам больше не нужен.  
– Подождите! – Герберт растерянно смотрел на капитана. – Так нельзя!  
– Я предупреждал тебя. Не стоит разговаривать с пленными.

– Всем стоять! – струя пламени прочертила воздух в подвале.  
А вот и кавалерия, подумал Эд. Вовремя, ничего не скажешь. Студенты от неожиданности замерли на месте, но капитан Армстид был наготове и начал поднимать пистолет. Дин, схватив здоровой рукой обломок кирпича, запустил его в проход. Там кто-то выругался. Эд перекатился на матрасе и автопротезом ударил Армстида в локоть. Фергюс выпустил свое оружие и взвыл, зажимая кисть, в которую попала пуля. Это была майор Хоукай. Ал прыгнул к брату и тут же возвел защитную стену за собой.   
Через несколько секунд глава шайки, он же капитан местного гарнизона внутренних войск Генри Армстид лежал лицом в пол. Сверху сидел Джин Хавок и крутил ему руки. Ал распустил веревку, и они с Эдом вышли из-за укрытия.  
Все были чем-то заняты, только борец Движения Открытых Исследований Герберт Уолш лежал навзничь и невидящими глазами смотрел в низкий темный потолок подвала. Капитан всё-таки успел нажать на курок.  
– Главное – это не сила, понимаешь? – прошептал Эд, наклоняясь над мертвым.


End file.
